


Confinement

by Jessie_albx



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_albx/pseuds/Jessie_albx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Safi, I am 23. It has been 14 years, 11 months, 2 weeks and a day since I was taken.</p>
<p>Safi is a Hydra experiment with brilliant powers but she cannot escape the prison she has lived in for over half her life. Will that all change when a certain avenger appears in her cell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confinement

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first piece of fanfiction I've even written! I'm open to suggestions and tips on how to improve. I know my writings not that great but please be nice! xx

My name is Safi, I am 23. It has been 14 years, 11 months, 2 weeks and a day since I was taken.

I repeat this mantra in my head every day, every hour, every minute. As many times as I have to in order to keep myself sane. To give me something to do other than stare at the same dirt covered wall I've been staring at for the past 14 years. It's gotten to the point that I could not imagine any other view to be in front of me, at least until today. I wake up expecting to see what I always do when I open my eyes. Except today there's something new. A man slumped against the concrete that makes up my usual view, his hands tied above his head in the same way in which mine are tied above me.

His outfit is unusual. consisting of bright red, white and blue it assaults my senses. Looking very out of place when compared to the dingy room in which we both sit. Although he too is dirty and damp so I guess he's not that out of place after all. 

I assume he's unconscious, his head is slumped forward with his chin resting on his chest. I try to lean forward against my restraints to see if his eyes are open but the angles all wrong. I return to my previous position deciding that they must be closed. 

It is odd that they would place this man in my cell. I often hear other experiments being moved to and from different cells along the corridor. But never has another been placed with me. I wonder what talent this man has, what use his is to our captors. Everyone here has a use. A reason for why they have not been killed yet.

I study him further, at least it's more interesting than staring at the wall again. He seems tall even though he is hunched over. And strong but the looks of it, maybe that's why he's here. Hydra always has uses for stronger soldiers.

Whilst inspecting his appearance I notice he has begun to wake. I hope to god that he won't freak out when he wakes up. I hate the screamers and can't imagine Sharing a cell with one. His head slowly rises as his eyes open adjusting to the dimly lit room. His eyes are blue, of course they are. Blond hair and blue eyes. what a cliché. 

He mumbles something under his breath that I didn't quite catch. "What did you say?" I asked, my voice hoarse from its lack of use. He visibly jumped obviously not realising that he had company. "I said I can't believe this is happening again." He repeated a little louder but still not much above a whisper. "join the club" I reply, not offering any sympathy to his situation.

He opened his mouth to reply but before he could say anything the large metal door to the cell swung open. Streaming light into the room, temporarily blinding both me and my new cellmate. I squinted into the brightness and found a familiar face. Not familiar in a good way I have to add. But by the look he's giving me I know what time it is. 

It's time for what happens to me everyday. It's time for me to be experimented on.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
6 hours after being removed from my cell I am dumped unceremoniously back into it. Literally dumped, the man who was previously carrying me reattached the chains around my wrists. Then promptly left shutting the door and throwing me back into complete darkness. 

"Are you ok?" A voice from the shadows piped up. I'd almost forgotten about my guest. "What do you think" I answered, in no mood for stupid questions. But he decided to ask another despite my sharp response. "What did they do to you?" I snorted I mean what didn't they do to me. I gave no reply, deciding instead to focus on shifting my weight so that the fresh wounds on my back weren't pressed against the slimy wall. I had learnt the hard way that exposing open cuts to the damp surface was a sure fire way of getting an infection.

I leaned back hoping that I could slip into a peaceful state of unconsciousness. But no he had to keep talking didn't he. After asking my name and getting no reply he introduced himself as Captain Steve Rodgers. "That's nice" I hear myself say. "But if you don't mind I've had a long day of experiments and Id love for you to stop talking. Thanks." Finally he seems to get the picture and the room is silent. I close my eyes waiting for the inevitable drowsiness to kick in, a result of whatever shit they had pumped into my veins a couple hours before. As my brain becomes slower and less coherent I'm sure I hear 'Steve' mutter something about experiments under his breath. But then again I'm so full of various serums and potions he could've said anything. Or nothing at all.   
\--------------------------------------------------------  
My name is Safi, I am 23. It has been 14 years, 11 months, 2 weeks and 2 days since I was taken. 

I am woken by the sound of rattling chains and grunting. That's not something that's happened in a while. I open my eyes to see blondy over there trying to break his chains. By the look of annoyance on his face I assume that he's surprised that he hadn't succeeded, which further reinforces my theory that he's possesses a higher level of strength than the average person. 

"It's not going to work." I tell him, Slightly amused by his efforts. "You think I haven't tried that before?" He looks up at me sweat beading on his forehead and mixing with the grime coating his skin. "Well I haven't tried before" he states and flashes you a quick grin before returning His attention to the chains. You try to decide whether he's insulting your strength or severely overestimating his own.

Either way at least you got some entertainment for now as you watch him continue to struggle with the metal.

After a little while he seems to grasp the idea that he's not going to be able to break free of the chains and he rest his head back against the wall. Panting slightly. He must be tired I think, I mean I'm tired just watching him. He looks up at me and I smirk back at him. As if to say "I told you so." 

He perks up then, sitting up straighter and looking more intently at me. "Oh no here come the questions" I think to myself. Rolling my eyes at the idea of having to explain my story to him. 

It's not a fun story, not an exciting tale in which I'm captured in a fight. Being dragged away kicking and screaming. I mean at least that would be a cool thing to tell someone about, but no I was taken as I slept and dumped into the trunk of a car. No fight, no screaming just me in my onesie, in the back of an old beat up mini.

My attention is drawn back to him as he clears his throat and says "so... Uh are you going to tell what your name is then?" He looks shy, even embarrassed maybe. "Safi" is the only answer I give him. "So Safi, would you mind telling me where the hell I am?" He questions smiling slightly. That interests me. He obviously hasn't been here before then and yet he wasn't surprised or scared when he had woken up chained to a wall. 

"You're in a Hydra laboratory" I tell him. Now that gets his attention. he's obviously heard of hydra before.

"A laboratory huh? Well what are you doing here then?" Oh here we go, my time to shine and tell him all about my tragic backstory! "I'm an experiment" I reply. well he wasn't expecting that I can tell you, his brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean your an experiment" he presses obviously not educated on the term. 

"I mean I'm here to be experimented on" I clarify. "That's why everyone's here."


End file.
